A Collection of One-Shots
by cloe3511
Summary: H! This is going to be a bunch of one-shots with various different pairings. Boleska, Makorra, Borra, Senraq, whatever is requested of me! All one-shots will be at least 600 words, and I take all requests. I also ask that you share any and all opinions with me. The ratings will range from K-M, so their will be warnings. Let the shots begin!


Rain

Pairing: EskaxTahnoxDesna

Hurt/Comfort

Rating: K+

It was cold on the sidewalk, the cold, harsh water having thoroughly soaked through his jacket, shirt, and undershirt a long time ago. The rain was running down his face, helping mask his tears. All the water in the world, and he could bend none of it.

"His groveling is pathetic." A monotone sneered from above him, his shoulders stopped shaking, but his eyes were still trained on the ground, he would not look up, he would not look up.

"Yes, but I do enjoy the sweet scent of misery." Another monotone, more feminine this time sneered from right near his ear. He saw the swinging hair, adorned with watertribe ties, near his face and he trained his eyes back on the ground.

"Misery is one of my most favorite emotions, on other people of course." The first monotone sneered, more hair on his left side now, but this one was loose, the same color as the first. Tahno trained his gaze on the rushing water by his feet, stopping his tears now, they wouldn't see him suffer even more.

"Agreed, but this one is very dull, normally they react so deliciously. I wonder how long this one's resolve will hold up?" The second monotone sneered. A long fingered, dark skinned hand cupped his chin and jerked his face up to look into the person's eyes. Tahno's breath left him, she was _extremely _good looking. Clear icy blue eyes, oval shaped face, cocoa skin so similar to the _Uh-vatar's_.

"Who are you?" He attempted to snap, but his voice was hoarse from crying so long and it cracked like he was a teenage again. The girl laughed cruelly.

"Who are we? Desna, can you believe him? He's crying!" The girl cackled. The monotone from behind him laughed with the girl. Tahno tried to turn his head but this girl was stronger than she looked and held his face in a grip like steel. "I am Princess Eska." The girl sneered.

A boy who looked almost identical to Eska came into his line of vision and sneered at him as well.

"And I am Prince Desna." The boy sneered, his lips upturned in a smirk.

"Of the Northern Water Tribe." The two sneered together.

"This is where you bow." Eska sneered, forcing Tahno's chin down to stare at their rain soaked fur boots and the edges of their long heavy coats. Tahno fought against her hand but Desna put a foot on his back and forced him down into the muddy sidewalk. Together the twins laughed harder. Tahno growled and raised his hands to soak them with a water whip, but the water didn't move under his hands like it used to. Before Amon, Tahno realized this and his eyes filled with tears once more. The twins looked strangely at him as he bowed in submission. Slowly, the foot was removed from his back as the two royal teenagers looked down at the defeated, sobbing waterbender.

"Amon took your bending didn't he?" Desna asked in a gentle tone. Tahno did nothing but nod into the mud, his shoulders shaking as he curled his hands to his chest, once deadly hands, hands that girls fawned over, but not he was nothing. Two small splashes sounded from beside him, identical hands coaxing him silently into a sitting position, wiping the mud and tears from his face before hauling him to his feet.

"Where are you taking me?" Tahno whispered hoarsely.

"To the Avatar." Eska replied, her arm was secured around his waist, supporting him with her brother.

"She won't restore my bending." Tahno murmured, looking at the ground, letting the twins practically drag him along.

"We have connections, do not worry." Desna murmured to him. Tahno looked between them, his eyes red.

"Why are you doing this, you don't even know me..." He whispered. Eska and Desna looked between each other.

"Because no one deserves to lose their bending this way." They replied tenderly to him, Tahno smiled softly, walking with them as they brought him to Korra.

"Thank you..."


End file.
